


Eggs and Bakey

by OpaqueXApathy



Category: The Incredible Hulk (TV), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpaqueXApathy/pseuds/OpaqueXApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief snippet/bit of fluff into the lives of an established relationship back when Logan 'de-evolved' and his subsequent rehabilitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs and Bakey

**Author's Note:**

> Like any of my stories with this pairing I see Bill Bixby from the old Hulk television series and the good ol' comic book Wolverine and feature them roughly in the 70s. You can picture it any which way you like.

Since Logan's descent into a feral creature barely recognizable to the man and back again, many had done their part to help rehabilitate the man known as Wolverine – and give him back his sense of self. It certainly hadn't been easy and while he was far from recovered, he was whole and for the most part human looking again – who ever thought a lack of a nose could be so disturbing. He was even working on human speech and communicating wants and desires. So far however it was only broken phrases, picked up words and sentences here and there. But still – it was something.

“Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey.”

David blinked at the rumble of a sentence, almost shockingly clear to the voice his lover had once had, lifting his head to meet a pair of golden copper eyes looking up from where he'd been formerly resting his head on the doctor's stomach.

Sighing, with an immediate though somewhat baffled smile, he reached out to pull the covers back and to swing his legs over to the side of the bed. “I'll go make breakfast.” 

~fin~


End file.
